


i would count the days you would look at me and smile and die on the days that you didn't

by mjwrxter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjwrxter/pseuds/mjwrxter
Summary: Deep down, he knew that there was no way to rid of his feelings for Connor.





	i would count the days you would look at me and smile and die on the days that you didn't

_"North...no, no, no..." Markus shook his head as he slowly got up, staring at the bullet wounds scattered across North's body. He had failed to shoot the drone, resulting in his lover's death, "fuck!"_  
  
_Markus needed to continue the revolution like North would've wanted. He grabbed his gun from beside North's lifeless body._  
  
_Soldiers shot at him. His vision blurred. He wasn't in control anymore. He was prepared to kill every last one of them. He killed every last one of them for North. North, the love of his life whose corpse lay still on the snow-covered ground._   
  
Markus' head jolted up from its spot on his office's desk as he heard Connor's voice, "Markus? I apologize for disturbing you, but I was hoping we could talk."  
  
"It's quite alright, Connor. Close the door," Markus beckoned him into the room as Connor closed the door, letting out a small sigh.   
  
"Markus...what-- what are we?" Connor asked with an unsteady tone in his voice.   
  
"There is no 'we' to begin with, Connor. You're just one of my fuck buddies," that was a lie, Connor was the only man he slept with, "and besides, even if you were the only person," android, "that I slept with, we would never be an item, I love North," another lie. Markus loves Connor. He loves him so, so much, but he could never tell him that, "now get out of my office."   
  
Connor exited the office without a word.   
  
Markus held his head in his hands, a single tear running down his cheek. He couldn't believe that he had been so rude to Connor like that.  
  
He had closed himself off after North. North was his first love, and he had been trying his best to make her his last. Connor had somehow managed to wiggle his way into Markus' heart; Markus was grateful for this, although he never admitted it. He would never admit that he was lonely; he longed for another companion, but he just couldn't bare the thought of betraying North like that.   
  
Deep down, he knew that there was no way to rid of his feelings for Connor.


End file.
